Is He A Wizard Or Not?
by hermione10112
Summary: I am not good at the summarys ....... the first chapteris not about HP it tells about a girl with problems and how she falls in love but in the second chapter her mate finds out shes a witch what happens after words find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Tuesday, 05 July, **

**9:50 PM**

**Chapter 1 - The Crush**

**A Girl with Shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes was on her way home from school she passed a house of seven. Two adults, three kids, and two teenagers she happened to look up in a window and a boy was looking at herthey stared at eachother for about five minuteswhen the girls two sisters and and brother showed up she emideatly stoped stareing at him.**

**"What are you doing you're supposed to be at my house making our supper" the boy heard them yelling at her the boy then got up and ran outside "hey you need to leave her alone" the boy yelled.**

**"You need to shut your mouth loser" her brother said as they all walked off except they the loney miss treated sister ''Thanks for sticking up for me I can't stick up for myself i'll be beat anyway I think they can't bother me no more today.you wanna hang out? **

**The girl said "sure I did'nt catch your name''. The boy said. **

**'' "My name is Morgan Bosqueze but ever one calls me the reeper you know like the grim reeper because i like to wear black and thats all I have in my closet black" Morgan said the boy had blod short hair and green eyes.**

**''Youre name''? Morgan asked .**

**"Uhhh it's Seth Plummer" Seth said "ok so do you wanna go out to the movies i'll pay"? Seth asked. 'You mean l-like a date ? Morgan asked "y-y-yeah" Seth said as he made a small smile ''sure" Morgan said.**

**When they got to the movies they went in to watch the The Texas Chain Saw masachar seth held her close to him.**

_**Morgan what are you doing if you brother and two sisters found out you would be beaten sensles.**_

**_No morgan you won't. _ She was fighting with herself back and forth in her mind.**

**"Morgan you alright''? Seth asked "yeah" morgan said not so sure she was.**

**_"No I won't be beaten if I stay if they try I'll leave._Morgan thought to herself. **

**"Yeah right" morgan said outloud "What was that"?Seth asked.**

**" uhhhh Nothing" Morgan said.**

**When the movie was over they were walking home wen a big bunch of bullies came driveing along in a black DogeViper all of em' got out "well, well look what we have here boys a couple of wuses" one em' said "i'd watch your mouth if I were you carter that is if you wanna live to see tomorrow" Morgan said.**

**''Ohhh what are you going to do missy" cater said. "Nothing much just this" Morgan quickly drew out her wand and said "FLIPPENDO" a ray of light shot out of her wand and he doged it ''What the hell was "?**

**Carter asked quickly. "Nothing just magic" Morgan said they all took off when Morgan realized what she done she ran seth chased after her "wait " he yelled when he caught up with her she quickly said"i'm sorry I did'nt whant you to see that'' "don't worry about it if your a witch I will still love you" seth said she looked at him and she said ''y-y-you love me"? Morgan asked " yes" seth said.**

**"I have never had any one love me" Morgan said "so who's your brother and two sisters"? Seth asked.**

**"Alex Bosqueze, Brianna Bosqueze, Mary Bosqueze'' Morgan said "Have they beaten you to where they put bruses on you"? Seth asked in a conserened voice "Y-" "Morgan what the heck are you doing here" someone said in a dark voice "UHHH" Morgan was clueles of what to say "you know you don't date" The man said once again "dad I- i'm sorry" she said as she covered her face.**

**"Well take care of it at home now lets go and kid you need to get out of here" her dad yelled at him "no" Seth said in an angry voice "no'' then man quoted "no your not my mom or my dad" seth said.**

**Morgan quickly ran to her house the man told seth that if he ever came near her again that he would beat him as well as her.**

**Seth quickly ran home and and when he got to his room his sister was there "Zoie what do you want'' Seth quickly asked.**

**"Where were you"? Zoie asked her brother "What do you care" Seth said in a surude voice "I just wanna now it's eleven 'o' clock you never stay out that late" Zoie said "I was on a date so what"? Seth said.**

**"Not with Bosqueze girl" zoie said in an freaked out voice "yeah so what" Seth said as a small smile formed on his face.**

**"Seth no way I can't allow it" Zoie said "Allow what''? a tall army man asked " lutenute Wolf what are you doing here''? Zoie asked.**

**"Your mom asked me to babyset for a while" Lutenute Wolf said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Truth**

**"So what is this all about"? Lutennite Wolf asked.**

**"Uhh seth went on a date with a real freaky girl" Zoie said "So what if the kid likes her just let him date her" lutenite Wolf said. "THANK YOU" Seth said in a real loud voice.**

**Later on that night Seth heard pebbles being thru at his window he looked out his window and saw Morgan he opened up his window she slightly whislted and he saw a big giant creature that looked part eagle and part horse she flew up to his window.**

**"Hey" Morgan said "hey" seth replied "listen Seth I know you love me but this will be the last time you ever get to see me because when I got to the house I got beat so goodbye Seth" Morgan said Seth asked "wait where are you going"? **

**Morgan smiled and said "don't worry I will come back in time..."when she left Seth followed she went across the dessert, the fields , and when she had decided to stop and rest she saw someone that looked like a boy who was tired and starving she walked a little closer to him. **

**She saw who it was it was Seth, Seth had followed her "Seth why did you follow me why and I want the truth" Morgan said "I love you thats why" he knelt down on the ground "Oh Seth I told you I would come back I just have to go to Hogwarts for a year for witchs and wizards i traveled thru like this because i don't want to ride with with...Well you know who but if you attend with me you have to act like your magical i can give you powers so you can actully attend and they won't know what hit em' so just close your eyes." Morgan begun to chant.**

**A big ray of light formed around him " you can open your eyes now" Morgan said ''try FLIPPENDO" Morgan said as she backed away.**

**He took out his wand she had made him a light brown magical wand and he then yelled "FLIPPENDO" a ray of ligght shot from his wand. "Wow that was awsome" she said.**

**They both stood up Morgan walked over by the creature and she said "if you love me show me'' ''what do you mean'?**

**Seth asked.**

**"I mean kiss me" Morgan said. Seth walked close to her and they shared a moment's kiss together.**

**When they were thru kissing they both just sat down "I never really had a kiss like that or a kiss for that matter" Morgan said.**

**"Me niether i'm... only fourteen years old"Seth said "i'm only fourteen"Morgan said as she hugged him.**

**They decided to camp out that night they built a fire and caught some all done with magic. The next day Morgan got up on the creature and Seth got on the creature and they flew away leaving yesterdays camp ground behind.**

**"There it is Hogwarts my pets are all ready there and my beatiful Karagone will finaly be back with her man buckbeak when they landed they just remembered "Oh no we did'nt get you a pet'' Morgan said "Can't you just use magic and get me an owl or something lke you you got'' Seth suggested "sure you pick the color and the name'' Morgan said as she waved her wand.**

**They both ran up to the castle as fast as they could.**

**"Morgan what took you so long"? A boy with jet black hair and green eyes asked.**

**"Oh Harry it's great to see you and hey Hermione looking good did you lose a few punds? Na im just joshin ya, hi Ron" Morgan said. "Who's that"? Harry asked starring at the boy beside her "oh Harry calm down it's just my boyfriend"Morgan said "Wait a minute you gotta boy friend"? Harry asked.**

**"Yeah is that a problem''? Morgan asked. "No I just thought you wer'nt allowed to date" Harry said "I'm not allowed to date but what thhey don't know won't hurt em'."Morgan said as she laughed.**


End file.
